english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Karen Strassman
Karen Strassman is an American actress, dialect coach and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Kallen Stadtfeld in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Momo Hinamori and Soi Fon in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Hero Factory (2014) - Battle Machine Voice (ep11), Female Pilot (ep11), Natalie Breez (ep11) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Air Gormiti (ep20), News Reporter (ep12), Teacher (ep20) *Insektors (1994) - Additional Voices *Once Upon a Time... The Discoverers (????) - Additional Voices *Orson & Olivia (1994-1996) - Olivia *Winx Club (2012) - Ethereal Fairy, Girl (ep88), Grocer (ep88), Guardian Fairy (ep97), Nebula, Warrior Fairy (ep97), Warrior Fairy (ep98) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Catty Noir *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Elissabat/'Veronica Von Vamp' *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Principal Revenant *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Icy *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Icy 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013) - Cinderella (ep3), French Poodle (ep3) 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Delia, Ferns *Lego Friends: Andrea's Big Moment (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Olivia *Lego Friends: Emma's Dilemma (2014) - Olivia *Lego Friends: Friends of the Jungle (2014) - Olivia *Lego Friends: Kate's Island (2015) - Olivia *Lego Friends: Mia's Ranch Romance (2014) - Olivia *Lego Friends: New Girl in Town (2012) - Olivia, Claire *Lego Friends: Stephanie's Surprise Party (2013) - Olivia 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Café Owner (ep5) *Monster High (2013-2015) - Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Elissabat (ep137), Narrator (ep152) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Angel Tales (2004) - Yuki the Snake *Avenger (2005) - Io (ep5) *Berserk (2017) - Casca (Announced) *Bleach (2014) - Soi Fon (ep366) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Cram School Girl B (ep7), Dökkálfr (ep4), Michelle Neuhaus, Omoto *Buso Renkin (2008) - Mahiro Muto *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kallen Stadtfeld *Coppelion (2015) - Yukiko Kawabata (ep2) *Durarara!! (2011) - Anri's Mother, Female Reporter (ep14), Hanako (ep13), Nurse B (ep16), Saika Voice C (ep18), Woman in Crowd (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Emilia (ep1), News Reporter (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Nurse (ep1), Sayaka Sonohara (ep3) *Ergo Proxy (2007) - Police Cat (ep19) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Dr. Chizuru Tomi *Fate/stay night (2007) - Rider *Fate/Zero (2013) - Assassin (Female), Midwife (ep1), Schoolgirl A (ep10), Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Oldham's Assistant, Paraem (ep3), Striker, Waitresses (ep6), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Abducted Victim (ep19), Secretary *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Ninai, Peddler of Fan (ep20) *God Eater (2016-2017) - Licca Kusunoki, News Announcer (ep6), Refugee (ep7) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Mizuki Yokoyama (ep42), Naoko Izumi (eps40-41) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Fuuka Shirato (ep9) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Shinunora *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Fasalina *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kiyoh, Girl (ep1) *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Ravenna, Woman (ep24) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Fantine *K-On! (2011) - Sawako Yamanaka *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Yasuna Kamiizumi *Kill la Kill (2014) - Mother (ep4), Omiko Hakodate (ep2) *Koi Kaze (2005) - 4-year-old Koshiro (ep3), High School Girls (ep2), Shoko Akimoto *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Director Minami *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Elizabeth (ep1), Paimon (ep5), Sahsa (ep6), Zaynab, Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Suzu Sakuma, Rei Kijima, Schoolgirl (ep38), Woman (ep41), Yayoi's Friend 2 (ep42) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Female Student B (ep2), LOL Cult Woman (ep3), Takane's Friend (ep1), Thug Student A (ep2) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Built Turbine (ep12), Elevator Voice (ep16), Sakura Pretzel (ep4), Scientist B (ep16), Tomomi Bernstein *Monster (2009-2010) - Nina Fortner, Prostitute E (ep49) *Naruto: Shippūden (2016) - Nono Yakushi *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Elise, Orchestra Member (ep5), Saiko's Friend (ep10), Sakura Saku, Saya Saganuma *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Kotone Ryudou *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Jaboli *Please Teacher! (2003) - Konoha Edajima, News Reporter (ep12) *Please Twins! (2004) - Kikuchi (ep1) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Kazuko Saotome *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Nana Asahina/Oniwabandana (ep43), Receptionist (ep21), Twin Youma (ep21), Youma (ep23) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Saika Magoichi *Skip Beat! (2017) - Shoko Aoki (Announced) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Sachie Osawa (ep14), Urd *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Hanabusa's Tutor (ep3), Senri's Mother (ep3), Vampire Aristocrat (ep2), Vampire Girl (ep3), Young Hanabusa Aido (ep3) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Maiden (ep6), Voice of Falgaia (ep21), Woman (ep2) *X (2002-2003) - Satsuki Yatoji, Employee D (ep19), Kaede, Sakurazukamori I (ep16), Sohi, Tennis Player (ep7), Woman (ep9) *Zatch Bell! (2008) - Sherry Belmont (ep86+) 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Kathy White 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Hitomi, Dr. Gilliam Knute *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Soi Fon *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Soi Fon, Woman at Mall *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Soi Fon *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Rider *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - First Blonde *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Sawako Yamanaka *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Director Minami, School Idol *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Castle Maid 'OVA - Dubbing' *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Ravenna *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Mint Adenade *X: An Omen (2002) - Satsuki Yatoji Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Empire State (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *A Good Year (2006) - Additional Voices *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Fright Night (2011) - Jane Brewster (Voice Match), Additional Voices *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Jessabelle (2014) - Additional Dead Girl Vocals *Just Married (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Brooks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Predators (2010) - Additional Voices *Secretariat (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Jane Austen Book Club (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Lords of Salem (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Ruins (2008) - Additional Vine Vocal *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Spectacular Now (2013) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group *White House Down (2013) - Command Center Operator, Nuclear Weapon Suitcase Voice *Youth in Revolt (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Wraiths of Roanoke (2007) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Connie Mahoney *Violetta (2015) - Esmeralda Di Pietro Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Anna, Hana, Olivia 'Video Games' *Atlantis: The Lost Tales (1997) - Additional Voices *Atlantis II (1999) - Additional Voices *Aztec: The Curse in the Heart of the City of Gold (2001) - Additional Voices *Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Forest (2004) - Fairy *Blood Drive (2010) - Kelley *Breakdown (2004) - Alex Hendrickson *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Architect, Mom, Weather Lady *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Ghouls *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Kodiak *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Chromie *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Killer Instinct (2014) - Aria *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Natalie D'Aubert *League of Legends (2010-2012) - Cassiopeia, Fiora, Shyvana *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Aunt Em, P.I.X.A.L. *Lost Eden (1995) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Cacciatore (Cleaver), Dactite (Registry), Lissandra Rorik *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Katsue *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Kitana, Mileena *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kitana, Mileena *Omikron: The Nomad Soul (1999) - Additional Voices *Outcast (1999) - Talans *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Kara *Red Steel 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Alexia Ashford *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Smite (2015) - Liberté Athena *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Izsha *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Deena Riss *Supreme Commander (2007) - Templar Min *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Francine, Franziska, Giselle, Veronique *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Blood Elf Female *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Chromie 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Kei Nagase, Osean Press *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Ixit, Renall Tartalka *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Misha Arsellec Lune *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2009) - Frelia *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Gina *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Bravely Default (2013) - Mephilia Venus *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Madam Goldiga, Mephilia Venus *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Yoko Belnades *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Carmilla *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Iris, Tera *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Narika, Child's Mother *Cross Edge (2009) - Misha Arsellec Lune, Whim *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Helena Douglas *Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 (2006) - Helena Douglas *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Helena Douglas *Demon Gaze (2014) - Lancelorna Beowulf *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2007) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Tactics Officer *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Yui Mitosagi *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Beach Girl B, Friend B *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2008) - Shirma *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Rosa Farrell, Batbariccia *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Casino Vendors, Researcher, Uma *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Anna, Olivia *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Anna, Hana, Mozu *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Sai *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Anette Koenig, Licca Kusunoki *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Licca Kusunoki *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Annette Koenig, News Reporter *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Eliza Mayfield, Pamela *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Broccoli *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Broccoli *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Broccoli *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Goddess's Disciple, Thirteen *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Chamonix, Debonnaire, Noëlle *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Sophia *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Maki *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Karin Kagura, Madame Shijimi, Villager Woman *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Meno *NeverDead (2012) - Cypher *Omega Quintet (2015) - Shiori *Persona 5 (2017) - Female Pedestrian, Prim Female Student *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Aigis *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Ursula, Soala *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Saika Magoichi *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Misaki Izuna *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Ring of Gaea Woman, Woman's Voice *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Nozomi *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Nagi *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Elf Queen, Phoenix *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Dulcinea Rosetti *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Poison *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Fourier *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Duchess Valentine *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Elena Salazar *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - News Announcer, Poison, Scientist *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Juliana Everhart *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Jessica, Lylia, Millidia, Richelle, Sylphide *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Elena, Imperial Soldier *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Medeia Lass, Noa Daikokudo, Choco *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (233) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (144) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. *She's fluent in French and has done voice-over for Air France, Euro-star, Disneyland Paris and audio tours for The Louvre and the Musée d'Orsay. External Links *www.karenstrassman.com Category:American Voice Actors